


You're My Angel

by KierenWrites



Series: Tattoos and Kittens [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Castiel, Asexual Character, Asexual Sam Winchester, Bartender Benny, Bartender Jo, Bobby Singer's Good Parenting, Doctor Gabriel, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pet Shop Owner Castiel, Tattoo Artist Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KierenWrites/pseuds/KierenWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak owns Little Wings Pet Shop while right next door is Dean Winchester's tattoo parlor/bar Purgatory. Despite the fact that they should have met before they never have, not until Castiel's sister Anna almost gets mugged and Dean saves her. With a few nudges from their siblings, will Dean and Castiel find a way to be together?</p><p>**For now, this is a one-shot. This may change in the future, but for now I have decided not to write any more of this fic**</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Angel

Castiel Novak is no angel. He’s made his fair share of mistakes and been through a lot in his thirty years. Growing up in his family had never been easy; with all the pressure on him from his brothers high expectations and the inability to live up to them. While all three of his older brothers went on to become doctors, Castiel became a veterinarian and opened up a pet shop. Surprisingly enough, his sister Anna had been the other oddball in the family. She had gone on to become a police officer and she loved it. They had both long since given up caring what their older brothers thought about them.

Their father had disappeared when Michael, the oldest of them, was twenty three and Lucifer, the second oldest, was twenty. The two of them hadn't always been the best guardians, but left to take care of a thirteen year old, a four year old, and a three year old couldn't have been easy.

"Cassie, you in here, bro?"

Castiel looks up to see his brother Gabriel walk in, his usual smirk firmly in place on his lips. What Castiel wasn't expecting was to see a man several inches taller than Gabriel to come walking in behind him.

Castiel smiles in welcome, gently scratching Mia, the resident kitten of Little Wings Pet Shop and his baby girl, behind the ears. "Hello Gabriel." Mia purrs softly before she hops out of his arms and seats herself on the counter that Castiel stands behind. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe we have met before..." The words were directed at his brother's companion.

"Oh!" The man smiles sheepishly. "My bad. I'm Sam, Gabriel's boyfriend."

"Oh, of course." Castiel smiles warmly as he steps around the counter and approaches them. "I apologize for not realizing sooner. It's so nice to finally meet you."Sam smiles and runs a hand through his rather long brown hair. "You, too." He glances at Gabriel. "I was under the impression that we were meeting you for lunch, but I can see that someone failed to let you in on that part of the plan."

Gabriel just grins, pressing a kiss to Sam's cheek. "Oh, c'mon, Samoose, it's more fun this way. And besides, Cassie doesn't mind."

Castiel gives his brother an unimpressed look. "I cannot simply leave the store unattended, Gabriel."

"Don't you have any other employees?" Sam asks, his brown eyes widening slightly.

Castiel nods. "Yes, but the store was not supposed to be open today. I came in only to check on the animals and let them out for some exercise." He sighs, already knowing he will give in to his brother’s demands. "I suppose I can close up for now and continue later, but I would appreciate a courtesy call next time, Gabriel."

Before Gabriel has the chance to answer Sam smiles and says, "I'll make sure he calls you next time."

Castiel returns the smile. "Thank you, Sam. I believe my brother will benefit quite well from your company."

"Hey!" Gabriel protests, only to be ignored by the two of them.

All of a sudden there was a loud noise, like a door being slammed. Castiel frowns as Mia arches her back and hisses before taking off for the door. Not sparing a glance for his brother or Sam, Castiel quickly follows her. There was no telling what sort of trouble she could get herself into outside the store. She was a pretty friendly kitten, but she only took to certain people.

Castiel freezes upon seeing his sister standing not five feet from the entrance to Little Wings, only a few steps away from the entrance to Purgatory, the tattoo parlor and bar next door. Castiel had never met the owner but he was fairly certain that the man standing protectively in front of his sister and glaring at another man was the infamous Dean.

"Anna!"

She turned, and upon seeing Castiel, ran over to him and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Cas, I'm glad you're here." She was trembling as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck.

"Anna, what happened?" Castiel inquires as he holds her at arm's length. "Why are you so upset?" His sister was practically fearless, he had never seen her react so violently to anything in his life.

Before she could answer Gabriel and Sam had joined them. Anna's lips press into a thin line, a futile attempt at schooling her features into an impassive mask. "Gabe," she breathes, tears trembling in her eyes.

Without sparing a thought for anyone or anything else, Gabriel pulls Anna into a bone-crushing hug. Gabriel might have been several years older than Castiel and Anna, but the three of them had always been inseparable. Castiel didn't know what had happened to her, but he knew he would not let such an insult stand. He loved his sister and would not allow her to suffer trauma of any kind.

"C'mon, sis, talk to your big bro," Gabriel murmurs, voice more soothing than Castiel can remember having ever heard it. "Who's ass needs kicking?" And there was the regular old Gabriel.

Anna laughs shakily. "I think Dean already beat you guys to the punch." She let her gaze fall on the man who had been standing in front of her only moments before. Now he stood over the prone form of a man who looked like he was regretting all of his life decisions. "I'm just lucky he noticed that guy was following me. I don't want to think about what would have happened..." She trails off, shuddering.

Castiel wraps her up in another hug, silently thanking whoever might be listening for watching over his sister. Before Anna has a chance to say anything, there is a low hiss and then a dull thud.

"Son of a bitch!"

Castiel whirls around, releasing Anna. He doesn't even have to look to know what that asshole did to Mia. If Castiel hadn't already wanted to kill him, he certainly did now. Instead, he rushes to Mia's side, crouching next to her. He carefully inspects her for injuries before gently pulling her into his arms and cradling her against his chest. She was lucky, so lucky.

"Is she alright?" Sam's worried voice catches his gaze.

Castiel nods, gently stroking her cheek. "She got lucky." He stands, being extra careful not to jostle Mia. She might have escaped harm but she's certainly rattled if the broken purr is anything to go by.. "Would you like to hold her?"

Sam stares at him wide-eyed for a moment before he manages a slight nod. It only takes a fraction of a second for Castiel to coax Mia into Sam's arms. She immediately takes to him, reinforcing the idea that Sam is a good person. His kitten is a very good judge of character, as most are.

Castiel isn’t really surprised when he sees Gabriel kick the guy in the ribs, no one making a move to stop him. Castiel walks over to where Dean and Gabriel are standing, the man on the ground curled into himself. He knows Mia will be safe with Sam and he needs to take care of this before someone has the good sense to call the cops on them.

“Gabriel, enough.” Castiel’s voice is quiet, but firm. “Enough damage has been done.” Before Gabriel can protest, Castiel offers the man on the ground a hand up. “I believe it would be wise for you to leave and never return. If you ever lay a hand on a harmless creature again I will make you wish you had never been born.”

Castiel can feel Dean’s surprised gaze on him as he helps the man to his feet before retracting his hand and crossing his arms over his chest. He doesn’t wait for the man to make his hasty escape before he walks back over to Sam, who is staring down at Mia as if she is made of gold. Castiel knows the feeling.

“How is she?” He asks as Sam looks up at him.

Sam shakes his head. “She’s asleep. I think she’s okay.”

Castiel smiles as he watches the subtle movement of her chest and the twitch of her ear. “She likes you. She won’t fall asleep for just anyone.”

Gabriel snorts as he and Dean join them. “Oh, Cassie, don’t be trying to lure my Moose into getting one of your precious babies.”

Castiel shoots his brother a wry grin. “I believe I have done no such ‘luring’.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes as Dean asks, “Did that jerk off hurt your kitten? Does she need to see a vet?”

Castiel glances up into the greenest eyes he has ever seen. Startled out of speech for a moment, he can do nothing but stare. Gabriel saves him from having to remember how to speak by laughing rather obnoxiously as he throws an arm around Castiel’s shoulders. “Aw, no, Dean-o. Cassie here is the utmost expert on these kinda things.”

Castiel can’t say he appreciates his brother’s particular brand of humor on the best of days, but it is more than a little amusing that the joke is not, in fact, on him for once. Even Anna is smothering her giggles behind a hand - something that tells him she will recover from what happened today, even if he might not know the details.

When Dean just continues to look confused, Castiel offers him a smile and says, “I must apologize for my brother. I am a veterinarian and I can assure you no permanent damage has been done.”

Once Castiel has finished speaking Sam cracks a smile. "Really? I didn't know that."

"Gabriel did not tell you?" He asks, slightly confused. His brother and Sam have been dating for nearly nine months now. Castiel doesn't blame him from protecting Sam from their family, but he thought Gabriel would have at least told him the most basic of things.

Sam looks down, his cheeks flushing. “He probably did, I’ve just been so busy with the case I’m working on that I forgot.”

Castiel smiles and places his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “I’m sure you’re quite busy as a lawyer. I do not blame you for forgetting such trivial things.”

“You oughta sue that asshole for what he just did,” Dean grumbles, although Castiel is not sure if he means what he says or not.

Castiel would rather not make this into a bigger deal than it needs to be. Sure, he is upset that someone would dare to lay a hand on a helpless kitten, but he knows nothing will come of something such as a lawsuit. And he doesn’t want to start something that would only endanger his animals even more. He loves them as if they are his own family and it breaks his heart at the same time that it fills him with joy every time one of them gets adopted. He would keep them all if he could, but sadly his apartment only allows two pets at a time.

His second pet is a quite rare type of dog, called a Leonberger. They are of german origin and Castiel still has no clue how the poor thing ended up in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. He actually hadn’t been the one to find it; instead, Gabriel showed up with it one night, told him he’d named it Leon, and then left. Castiel hadn’t gotten the joke until the next day when he’d found out what breed the (not so) little guy was. Gabriel had gotten quite a laugh out of it, but the name had stuck and it was too late to change it. The funny thing was that that particular type of dog got really big, but they were also really friendly and Leon absolutely loved to cuddle.

When Castiel finally tunes back in to what’s going on around him, Anna is nowhere to be found, Gabriel is doing who knows what on his phone, and Sam is debating the merits of having a cat versus having a dog with Dean.

Castiel pulls his phone out of his pocket as it buzzes, before opening the message from his sister.

**Anna - 1:43**

_Hey, Cas. You were kinda zoned out again. I had to get back to work but we should catch up soon. Dinner at my place tonight? Love you._

Castiel smiles as he reads through the message before typing out a reply.

**Me - 1:45**

_That sounds good. Want me to bring Leon and Mia?_

Anna doesn't live far from Castiel - in fact, she and Gabriel live in the same neighborhood, not ten minutes from the apartment complex Castiel lives in. Anna's dog, a three year old husky named Marcos, likes to play with Leon and Mia so he tries to bring them over whenever he visits. Marcos was one of Castiel's before Anna met him and fell in love. He still hasn't managed to get Gabriel to adopt one yet, but he's sure it's only a matter of time.

**Anna - 1:50 P.M.**

_Yes!!!! :)_

Castiel just smiles, but before he can put his phone back in his pocket it goes off. Sliding his thumb across the screen, he presses it against his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Castiel, it's Jody."

Sheriff Jody Mills is one of the few people in this town that Castiel can honestly say he is friends with. She helped Michael and Lucifer raise him and his other siblings and has always been a close friend of the family. She also keeps an eye out for any animal rescue cases she can throw his way.

"Jody," Castiel smiles. "How are you?"

She laughs. "Always so formal. Afraid this isn't just a friendly call, though. We got wind of a case that's right up your alley. Two chocolate lab puppies, rescued from a burning building collapse. They couldn't salvage any of the building but we were hoping we could get you to come in and check the dogs out. Maybe take 'em off our hands if you've got the space."

"Of course," he answers automatically. "I'll be right over."

"See you in a few," she says and ends the call.

Surprised to find the chatter has died off, Castiel turns to face the other three standing around him. Dean looks curious, one eyebrow raised in a query. Sam, still cradling Mia in his arms, seems more focused on her than anything else. And Gabriel, well, he probably already knows what's going on.

"Jody has two puppies for me to check out. Would any of you like to accompany me?" His gaze is fully focused on Dean, although he is sure Gabriel will volunteer.

To his surprise, all three of them want to go. He hadn't been sure Dean would, and the way Sam has gotten attached to Mia had left Castiel feeling like Sam might like to stay here and keep an eye on her. Castiel goes back inside his shop to grab his bag that will have all the necessary equipment for him to ensure that the dogs will be alright, along with a few blankets for them to lay on. If they are unhurt he will likely let them ride in the back of his van or sit on the laps of his friends. If they are hurt, he has a few cages in the van they will be safe in.

As Castiel locks up the store, he notices Dean walking up behind him. Sam and Gabriel had gone to pull the van around to the front of the store while Castiel closed up and Dean made the necessary arrangements to leave for a while.

"This kinda thing happen often?" Dean asks as he leans his shoulder against the brick wall next to the door.

Castiel turns to his face him. "Not too often. Jody calls me with cases when she gets them. I try to rescue as many of them as I can."

Dean nods, looking thoughtful. "Guess I shoulda introduced myself earlier, seeing as we're neighbors and all."

Castiel smiles and offers his hand. "Castiel."

His fingers are encased in a warm grip as green eyes meet blue. "Dean."


End file.
